Superhero Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Helen and Dash breath in some strange gas while during a battle and have to escape to a desert island, where their carnal desires quickly and effortlessly get the best of them. Lemon.


**So please read and review, not just this one but my other stories as well. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. Whatever. Onto the story. Note that They are all old enough for this to not be creepy, just like all of my stories so Dash is around 18 or so.**

"DASH! GET YOUR MOM AND RUN!" Mr Incredible commanded his son. The cop had gotten antsy and shot the strange purple super villain who had been floating and laughing manically over the city. The bullet had ricocheted into the villains strange machine and the pink mist was starting to spread quickly.

The team had a system. Dash stuck with their mom and Violet with their Dad. So that way if anything happened they could be protected by their parents or protect their parents. The only problem was that Violet had gotten separated from the four of them and was clearly stuck in the pink slowly spreading like a gassy foam over the entire city.

Dash looked on in shock before he turned and scooped up his mother and sprinted as quickly as he could, his super speed finally seeming to kick into gear. He was still shorter then her, which made carrying the noodle limbed screaming woman difficult. She was reaching back for her husband, desperately trying to tell him to go back for the family. But Dash knew his orders, and he did stuff full out. No hesitation. That was why they were going so fast. He closed his eyes and ran.

He felt the terrain changing underneath his feet from solid concrete to grass to dirt to water and then to sand. He finally opened his eyes and paused. An island. He didn't think that he could go that fast, he knew that he was fast, but he had no idea that he would be that fast. Really. That was just plain awesome. He was awesome.

He stood in place panting heavily and looked at his mother before looking around himself. They were on an island, a pretty big one too. He looked at her before he began to run again, this time around the island just to see how massive it might be. As he ran he felt a strange tingling grow inside of him and begin to branch outwards through the rest of his body. Growing and shifting and bubbling along his veins. He didn't really think about it. It wasn't unpleasant. It just was.

His legs grew longer and his chest got bigger. His biceps grew larger and larger and larger until they shredded his suit. His feet popped out of his too small shoes and his butt began to jut outwards with power and strength. Then his cock began to expand, and grow and elongate. It was rapidly becoming the size and shape of a horses massive mind snappingly large cock. He was rounding the final corner of the island and he skidded to a stop.

Sitting before him was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Helen Parr's figure had already been pretty sexy, now it rivaled the body of a goddess. Her tits had grown in size to that of watermelons, with just as much firmness, they were big and seemed to float against gravity like a couple of balloons. Her nipples were the size of a couple of tongues. A dark brown and slightly puffy, begging for someone, anyone to grab a hold of them and milk them dry, or suck on them like an infant. Her legs had also grown and resembled a couple of shapely sexy tree trunks. Her ass had expanded and even from where she was sitting you could tell that there was plenty of bounce to it.

He couldn't;t believe that he was viewing his mother like this. He must not have run fast enough and they must have breathed in some of the weird gas that had been pumping out. If they only breathed in a little bit of it he had no idea what it must be doing to everyone else back on the main land. He gulped and looked at his mother with wide desperate eyes.

"Mom?" He whispered out. Her arm stretched forward and wrapped around his waist before snapping him forwards like a rubber band and to her. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately and deeply. He gasped and then gripped her shoulders and slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they each appreciated and groaned. Their flavors danced on their tongues. Dash had no idea that a kiss could taste this sweet as his super fast tongue dashed in and out of her open mouth. Drool connecting them and dribbling down their chins like children eating an ice cream cone.

They finally pulled apart with a pop, he had her tongue between his teeth and stretched it out before releasing it with a snap. She grinned and wiggled her ass in joy. She then leaned downwards and stuck his massive cock in her mouth. It was huge. Easily the biggest cock that she had ever seen, maybe even the biggest cock in the entire world. And now it was all hers to do with as she saw fit. Which in this case involved sticking it down her throat. She expanded her mouth and fit the entire thing. She began to bob her head up and down along his massive member and drooled more and more. Dash groaned and gripped the back of her head. Her hair had grown out of its bob, it looked like an enormous massive weave, and it seemed to be growing still, all the way down her back to rest on her ass crack. Her body had ripped her own clothing apart and made it even easier for the two of them to fuck.

She loved the taste of her sons cock. It was big and sticky and had a nice little angle to it. She bobbed her head and massaged one of her breasts. She felt his cock begin to twitch and spasm wildly. She knew what that meant and opened her mouth wide. Dash orgasmed loudly and messily across her face and breasts. Getting his cum everywhere. She licked a few pearls of his spunk off of her lips and grinned widely at him.

She turned and wiggled her ass at him again.

"Take me from behind like a bitch." She said huskily. She was so turned on! Her body felt as if it were on fire! The knowledge that this was her own son that she was engaging in such a carnal passion with...something so dark and sick and twisted...it made her feel absolutely giddy with joy and lust. She knew that Bob was a good fuck...but right now only Dash was available. And she wanted him more then anything else in the entire world. She wanted his cock inside of her! She wanted this boy that she had made to fuck her absolutely senseless!

She gasped as he gripped her big fat bouncy ass with both of his hands and shoved his cock home. He gasped, it was so warm and wet and inviting! It was like he had slipped on an old pair of socks, ones that were warm and just the right size. Maybe a little tight around the tips but that was okay! Because he was prepared to fuck this woman into a mewling mess. The feeling was mutual and they were now in a race to see who could get the other to orgasm first! With her new massive tits swaying beneath her Helen Parr gasped and groaned and grunted with each powerful smack of Dash;s hips. Dash was just as vocal, he groaned and howled like a wild animal in heat as he shoved his cock all the way to the hilt before withdrawing to the tip and then slamming himself back in again and again. He had a steady rhythm going. In and out over and over, his speed to his advantage, he felt no need to orgasm, but the relentless pounding on his mother cunt was making her pant and turn red in the face, already close to reaching her first orgasm. She had to think of some way to make him slow down or else he would have her turn into a cream pied mess and he would not have cum once!

Her big puffy whore lips opened in a wide smile as she thought of an idea. Dash gasped as her insides seemed to shrink and tighten until he was forced to go from quick eager pounding to a slower and more forceful pushing. The change in speed was starting to get to him and he felt his balls tighten again. He glared down at his mother and spanked her hard on one massive flank, leaving a red handprint and causing her to yelp out in joy at the rough manhandling that she was receiving from her son.

"I can tighten myself just as easily as stretching myself." She bragged as she wiggled her ass and started to go over the edge in her own orgasm. Dash began to pant as her warmth and wetness pressed over his cock and began to cum himself. He shoved himself home and began to climax and fill her womb up to the brim. His speedy little sperms swimming with all of their might to fill up her eager and hot eggs.

"No fair." He complained as he fell backwards and outside of her, his still rock hard and erect cock standing at attention, as large and as thick as a flagpole. "You cheated."

"Cheated huh?" She said smiling and turning around, her pussy dribbling his massive amounts of cum like she was a leaking bucket. She hefted one of his grapefruit sized testicles in her thin hand and smiled happily.  
"Well it feels like you are still full and I am still horny...soooooo..."She sang out. Dash grinned and within seconds the two of them were back at it. Fucking away. Like two horny rabbits. Just straight up fucking all day. And the next day. And so on. Until they forgot that they had been fighting a supervillain, the world was probably in danger and were technically under a strange gas's power.

* * *

Helen Parr was lounging on the beach in her birthday suit. Enjoying the sunlight on her skin. She reached upwards and plucked a banana off of a nearby tree, she heard the skittering of feet on sand and turned and smiled at her son and lover Dash as he skidded to a stop beside her. In one hand he had a bag full of groceries and a new bikini for her, it was sexy to wear things like that sometimes. Plus it really turned Dash on.

They were more or less settled on the island for good, Dash would just run to civilization and get them food or tools or a tv if they ever got bored. All that they had to do otherwise was relax and fuck all day and night long.

Their hair had gotten even longer and shinier thanks to their diet and all of the fresh air and exercise that the two of them were getting.  
"Hey honey. How was the city?" She asked with a smile as she saw him lick his lips appreciating the curve of her nice big full breasts.  
"We need to talk about that actually." Dash said as he sat cross legged beside his mother. "Apparently they found a cure or something to the bimbo gas...if we go back we can get it and everything would go back to normal." He said it all simply and she responded just as simply.

She leaned forward and kissed her son on the lips before reaching her hand around his large perfect monster cock and gave him a few pumps. He smiled lecherously at her and she winked at him.

"Now why would we want to do something like that?" She said as she pushed him down and straddled him, his massive cock sliding into her pussy, as if it was a son coming home. He grinned and began to thrust. Helen began to gasp and groan shifting against him. Yeah this was a good life. So what if they were mother and son and being affected by a strange bimbo cloud that turned everyone into sex obsessed freaks? They were happy right? So where was the harm?

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side. Read and review.**


End file.
